What I Am
What I Am 'is the second episode of Mig X. Synopsis Mig struggles to cope with his newfound power when he begins to continue his "normal" life in school just as a new threat emerges, seeking to destroy the Gammatrix for his own benefits. Plot The scene starts off with the view of the sun rising up into the sky. Quickly, a fire siren is heard and is growing louder and louder by the second. A firetruck is seen zooming down a hilly road and going forward, with a large, blue-white fire visible in a medium-sized building. Another fire truck was shown speeding towards towards the building from the opposite street. Both stopped at the building. Armored men came out of the trucks quickly and dragged the hose towards the door. A man kicked it open and saw dark blue smoke stream out. The man quickly began to cough and grabbed his throat. He turned white and fell down. (Firefighter) #1, alarmed and alert): WE'VE GOT A CAUSALITY! The firefighter kneeled down and felt the man's pulse; it was dead silent. He turned his head around and saw more fightfighters entering the building. He grabbed one. (Firefighter #1, worried): Don't go in there! Are you mad? That isn't normal fire... (Firefighter #2, angered): So what? We have a duty, ''SIR. The firefighter brushed the other's hand off of his shoulder and sprinted in. Firefighter #1 hurried away and got into his firetruck. He heard his men scream and heard thuds. Trying to start the truck, he sweated. (Firefighter #1, worried and frustrated): UGH COME ON! (twists key) COME ON. Turning his head slightly, he saw a silhouette emerge from unearthly smoke. The figure came out of the smoke and revealed to be tall, lean, muscular and armored. His head seemed to be skull-like, with a visible mouth and visible blue eyes. He had short, black hair with small spikes. He had blue armor on with shoulder pad-like features. He had sharp, metallic claws sticking out of his metallic gloves and circles around his palms. He had a spiked belt around his waist, containing many different weapons. A few capsules dropped, releasing more blue smoke. He had black, metallic boots and kneepads. He walked towards the firetruck just as it started. (Firefighter #1, scared out of his mind): OH GOD!!! DEAR GOD! He kicked the gas pedal and sped down the street. The figure managed to jump onto the back just in time. He smirked and narrowed his "eyebrows", which appeared to be missing, as though burned off. he climbed on top of the firetruck and stomped towards the front. Reaching it, he laid down and stuck his down towards the front window. (Firefighter #1, freaked out): AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (letting go of the steering wheel). The firetruck spun around and crashed into a small store, breaking everything inside. The figure broke the front window and grabbed the firefighter with one hand. (Figure, smirking in an evil way): I don't like people messing around with what I do... (Firefighter #1, choking): Agggggghhhhh...(cough) what are you...? (Figure): What am I? What I am is fate. Just think of me as your fate. The figure crushed the firefighter's neck and let go of him, seeing him drop onto the floor. His glass glowed with red blood. He smirked and climbed onto the firetruck. (Figure, laughing): I love this city...but my little tour is over. Time to get back to my original plan. The figure heard more sirens and looked around. He looked down the street and saw cops coming towards his area. He grabbed a canister and threw it down. It exploded and released the blue smoke once more. He smirked as it completely clouded him from the police. ---- Meanwhile, a couple of hours later, at Dan's house, him and Mig are seen in the backyard fighting together. Mig appears to be an orange and black, humanoid, cheetah-like animal with long whiskers and pointed ears. He has spiked fur on his head and two large beady eyes. He has spiked arms with bolts and a shirt similiar to Omniverse Four Arms. He had a belt around his waist. He has blades running down his back and on his legs, which had pads around the knees and spikes on the top of the feet, which contained three toes. He had the Gammatrix symbol on his belt. This alien is known as . (Dan, aiming his fists and sweating): You ready, Mig? (Momentum, sweating a bit): Of course... Momentum smirked and began to sprint. His legs glowed and narrowed themselves together, beginning to morph. Soon the sides of his legs opened up and they morphed together. The two feet soon morphed into one and turned all black, spinning in a circular motion. It then turned into a wheel-like object and grew larger. He dashed at Dan. Dan jumped out of the way. (Dan, laughing): Gotta be faster! Momentum flipped into the air. His legs morphed back into two separate ones briefly. He landed back on the ground and morphed them back into a wheel. He zoomed at Dan once more and punched him as he jumped. He then grabbed him by the foot and dragged him. (Dan, groaning and struggling): ERRGH! Momentum laughed and sped away the house. (Momentum): Hang on! Picking up speed! Momentum doubled his speed to the max and zoomed down the road. Many trees tilted towards his direction because of his speed. Dan punched Momentum's hand, loosening his grip. Dan fell down. Momentum, startled, also fell down. His legs separated and he rolled into a tree, hitting his head hard. (Dan, holding his arm and rubbing it): Aggggghhhhhh...(rubbing his arm more). (Mig, rubbing his head): My apologies...heh...(fake smile). (Dan, pissed and injured): You know what...(getting up) I've had enough of training for the past few days. I think I'm done for a while, considering how much energy you have in you. (Mig): My apologies for trying to figure out my aliens. I think I got Hellfire, Momentum, and- (Dan, interrupting): Well, I think you should be getting to school. I'll go get my car. (Mig): Okay, fine. Training later? (smiles). (Dan): -.- (Mig, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms): Ok, fine, training tomorrow. (Dan): Whatever. Dan walked back up the hill road. Mig laid himself against a tree and reached into his pocket. He grabbed a phone from it and saw a message: "BREAKING NEWS: ALIEN TERRORIST BURNS BUILDING, SLAUGHTERS FIREMEN, EXTREMELY DANGEROUS." (Mig, stunned): What the...? He opened up his Central City News app and saw a video of the mayor, Klemer Krock, addressing the city of Central City. He stood at the podium with a few notecards. (Klemer Krock video): It has come to my attention that we have a very dangerous alien terrorist roaming our streets, doing massive damage for God knows what reason. Now, the police force is doing EVERYTHING they can to try and catch this bandit known as 'Deristroll.' Just then, Dan's car zoomed towards Mig and halted. Mig turned off his phone and got in. (Mig): I feel like I want to skip school today. (Dan, laughing): You're serious? (Mig, serious): Yes. I got this message and saw a video from the CCN...it seems like this alien guy is trying to cause havoc. (Dan): Leave it to the authorities. (Mig): Uh, I am the authorities. (Dan, angered): GOD DAMNIT! Mig, you're going to school, like it or not. Sure, you have somewhat proper training...but what if you're accidentally revealed? (Mig): Fine. Guess Deristroll's going to destroy Central City, and you'll be the blame there. Dan suddenly pressed his foot on the brakes. Mig was pushed forward and then slammed back into his seat. He breathed heavily and saw Dan rubbing his head. (Mig, shocked and his eyes widened): WHAT THE HELL!? WHY!? (Dan): Nothing, thought I saw a dog crossing in front of the car... (Mig, angered): JUST FREAKING DRIVE (rubbing his back). Dan pushed down on the gas pedal and drove down the road. He looked around nervously and set his eyes on the Central City skyline. Suddenly, he saw a figure in front of him. The car swerved off the road. (Mig): Dan??? Dan shook his head and looked in front of the car. He saw Deristroll standing in front of it. Quickly, he turned the steering wheel and slammed into a tree. Deristroll walked towards the car. Mig got out, while Dan was unconscious. (Mig): Deristroll? (Deristroll): I'm a bit surprised you know my name. (Mig): Well, if you didn't know you would be broadcasted throughout the entire world for killing a few innocents and burning a building, you must be insane. He held a large sword with spiked blades at the tip. He slashed a tree in half and saw it collapse on top of Dan's car. Glass exploded everywhere and it dented the car. (Mig): Well um, that's a peculiar greeting. (Deristroll, sarcastic smile): I'm a rather unique individual. Deristroll jumped into the air and slammed onto the car. His sword glowed and duplicated. He grabbed the duplicate of the sword and slashed at Mig. He jumped back and dodged another attack. (Mig): You like to get to the point... (Deristroll): Why are you wearing the Gammatrix? (Mig, confused): What kind of question is that? (Deristroll, smiling): Just curious. Deristroll latched out at Mig and grabbed him by the Gammatrix hand. He looked at it and narrowed his eyes. He then closed his fingers onto his palm and shocked Mig. (Mig): ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH. Mig instantly collapsed on the ground. He fidgeted, and shook his head around. Deristroll kicked him in the face and put his sword onto his belt. He grabbed a minigun and cocked it. (Mig, angry): I've never hated someone so fast... (Deristroll): I have that effect on generally everyone. Quickly without any hesitation, Mig activated the Gammatrix and slapped the core. His body began to morph into a tall figure. His skin grew hard and dark grey/black. He hardened into a solid rock, and his arms became muscular. His fingers broke off and formed four ones, and his toes remained to be five. Orange gashes on his middle arms, wrists, ankles, knees, and random locations around his chest, and one on his head sprouted up. Dark lines circled his eyes and underneath them; they glowed orange with a black stripe. His jaw extended a bit forward, revealing his lower teeth sticking out slightly. He gained a belt-like feature, with a strip of cloth hanging down in the front and the back. He had a crack go across his chest in a / shape. The Gammatrix symbol glowed and grew in the middle of it towards the left of his chest. He pounded his chest with his fist. This alien was known as . Deristroll had no expression on his face. He slammed his fist into Bedrock's lower chest and shoved the weapon into the large crack. He blasted into Bedrock and was blown back by the force. He quickly fought against the force and stood. Bedrock walked towards him. (Deristroll): Tough little runt... (Bedrock): Not a huge fan of you. (Deristroll): Oh please, like I care what you think of me. I see you as a pile of trash with something precious hidden in it. Very precious, in fact. It's that thing on your chest, the Gammatrix. You don't need that, and it certainly doesn't need you. Deristroll jumped into the air and turned intangible. He leaped onto Bedrock's back and began to burn through him. Smoke came from Bedrock's back. He groaned. (Deristroll): How would you like to die? Bedrock grabbed Deristroll and threw him into the air. He then stomped onto the ground, rising the ground in front of him. It rose into the air. Deristroll slammed into it. Bedrock sprinted towards him and punched him straight in the face, releasing a small shockwave. Smoke rose from around the area; he breathed heavily. (Bedrock, tired and angry): Ergh...ergh...WHERE ARE YOU!? (Deristroll): Right here. Deristroll grabbed onto Bedrock's head and spun him around. He then kneed him in the chest and threw him on top of the car, continuously punching him. (Bedrock): ERGH! Bedrock kicked Deristroll off of him with his foot. He then lunged himself upwards and looked at Deristroll. Deristroll unhooked a sniper-like weapon from his belt and fired acid. Bedrock ducked and slid towards Deristroll, successfully knocking him down. (Deristroll, in shock): WHOA! Bedrock got up and hardened his body. It grew slightly bigger and spikier. He grew more muscles. He jumped into the air and slammed down directly on Deristroll's spine; he did so another time. (Deristroll): Agh...alright...you had your fun. Deristroll turned over and blasted acid all over Bedrock. Bedrock slammed into the ground. The acid grew around him and hardened, trapping his limbs. (Bedrock): What the heck... (Deristroll): I'm growing tired of this. (Bedrock, sarcastically): Aw man, I was just having fun. Deristroll shoved his hand over his neck and then grabbed a smoke can. He activated it, threw it onto Bedrock, and blue smoke exploded all around. Deristroll smiled and disappeared from sight. (Bedrock, coughing): AGH! Bedrock got up and ran out of the smoke cloud. He transformed back and looked around. The smoke then began to disappear and the air returned to normally visibility. (Mig): Gone... Dan broke the front door off of his car and crawled out, with multiple cuts visible on him. He got up slowly and groaned, falling down again. Bedrock walked over to him. (Dan, breathing and in shock): I...what happened? Mig looked angrily looked down at Dan. (Mig): I want information. Right now. (Dan, confused): What information? (Mig): Don't give me that bullcrap. I mentioned his name earlier and you had a panic attack. Why are you hiding things from me? First, you don't want me to know my past. Second, you seemingly know all about this Gammatrix stuff, and now you know Deristroll. (Dan, sighing and rising): Some things are better off being kept hidden. (Mig): NO. GIVE ME AN ANSWER. How do you know Deristroll, and WHY. (Dan, raising his voice): ALRIGHT. Alright...Deristroll is a murderer. A very vicious and intelligent murderer. He's been going around all over the freaking universe killing people for whatever reason. I know of him because I've seen him on the news every so often. (Mig): And you never told me about this? (Dan): What reason did I have for telling you this? (Mig): Whatever, fine. Don't trust me with this kind of information. By the way, he tried to kill me just now. I don't know if you've noticed, but he destroyed your car and my chest is bruised. (Dan): Go to school and just relax. Mig angrily sighed and walked away. Dan looked at him and then turned towards his car, looking at the damage. ---- Towards the middle of the city, Mig's old house was seen. On the outside, Deristroll was seen walking towards the door with a blank expression on his face. He suddenly stopped and saw the plants glowing black and grey and then explode. (Deristroll, bewildered): The hell? Looking forward, he saw the door glow and then open up violently. Deristroll walked in and looked around at the semi-dark hallways and the dirty rooms filled with dust and mold. He walked into the kitchen and saw the lights flash on and off. (Deristroll): OK screw this. Deristroll walked out of the kitchen. Behind him a man floating upside down sitting on the ceiling in a dark grey and black coat sat. He raised his arm towards Deristroll and stopped his nerves. He then jumped down. (Figure): Are you Deristroll? (Deristroll, struggling): What the hell are you!? (Figure, laughing a bit): I'm glad you got the invitation. The figure let go of Deristroll. Struggling, he fell down onto the floor and got up. He then pulled a can out of his belt and looked at the figure. He raised his arm up and backed away. (Deristroll): I don't do this kind of crap. (Figure, interested): Ooooh. He levitated the can out of Deristroll's hand and snapped it open. Blue smoke came out. Deristroll quickly got up and grabbed his sword. He jumped into the air and kicked the figure. (Figure): Enough. The figure grabbed Deristroll's head with his hands and smiled deviously. He narrowed his eyebrows and moved closer towards him. Deristroll began to fidget and groan. (Figure, whispering): There we go...that's it... He let go of his head. Deristroll yelled out and rubbed his head and fell to his knees. He dropped his sword. The figure smiled and floated into the air, crossing his legs. (Deristroll, angered): WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT? (Figure): I'll tell you what I'' don't'' want, k? I don't feel comfortable with you trying to kill Mig. (Deristroll): What does it matter to you, freak? (Figure, laughing): Freak? I wouldn't exactly say I'm a 'freak,' more like living insanity. I'm what every human fears to release from within. But unlike everyone else, I like what I am and I want to embrace it. I'm no freak, no no, I'm Kurss. (Deristroll): Why did you bring me here? (Kurss): I already said why. Don't kill Mig, but there's also another reason. This is my only offer to you. If you decline, that's fine, whatever. But if you accept, welcome to the amalgam family. (Deristroll, impatient): Tempting, but hell no. You're insane. (Kurss): I know. Deristroll picked up his sword and put it back on his belt. He walked towards the front door. Kurss then landed and stood. (Kurss): I know you're lying to me Deristroll. You can't hide anything from me. Deristroll stopped and glared forward. He then turned his head around. Kurss smiled and crossed his arms. (Kurss): Now that I have your undivided attention, hear my proposal. You're strong and cunning, and people fear you. All around the universe in fact. You like to murder people, because in your mind, you think what you're doing is right. You're trying to save this universe by eliminating people you find harmful in any way, shape, or form. You want the Gammatrix to rule the universe to save it, correct? (Deristroll, blank expression): Yes. (Kurss): We can allow that, just not now. Mig is very special to my parent and I, as well as you, because he holds the Gammatrix. He also holds something special to us that I cannot say unless you're with us. Do you accept? Deristroll smiled and then began to laugh. He flipped off Kurss and then walked out of the house. Kurss frowned angrily. (Kurss, angered): Alright, I see. Kurss's eyes and hands glowed. He levitated out of the house and froze Deristroll. He then lifted him into the air and floated up towards him. He then let go of him. (Deristroll): ERRRRGGGGHHH AHHH! (Kurss): This is what happens, DERISTROLL. (Deristroll): ENOUGH. ALRIGHT, I'LL JOIN! Deristroll opened his eyes and looked around. He was back inside of the house with Kurss still standing behind him. Kurss smiled and looked at him. (Kurss): Great, that's great news! Now, what I want from you is to get him and bring him here. Don't kill him, remember. I didn't say anything about hurting though. Deristroll nodded and ran out of the house. Kurss levitated back up and shut the door. ---- About thirty minutes later, Mig arrived in front of the school with his backpack around his shoulders. He saw many people walking in and/or talking amongst themselves. Just then, the bell rang. (Mig, sighing): Here we go... Mig walked towards the school doors and opened it up. He saw a teacher and accidentally bumped into her. She turned her head around and looked at him. (Mig, worried): I'm so sorry Mrs. Michaels. (Mrs. Michaels, beginning to smile): Oh hey! You're Miguel Rivers right? I remember when you and Trinity used to be great friends. (Mig): Oh yea! How are you doing? I thought you moved. (Mrs. Michaels): I could never get her out of here even if I tried. She loves this city. (Mig): Welp, nice seeing you again! Mig walked towards his locker and threw his backpack on top of it. He reached his hand towards the pad and began to twist and turn it to get the right numbers. A girl walked up next to him and twisted hers as well. Mig turned his head. (Mig): Trinity Michaels? Hey! (Trinity, frustrated with her locker): (groans) What? Oh, sorry. My locker is kinda...you know (opening it). (Mig): That always happens on the first day. Anyway, how are you? I just ran into your mom earlier. (Trinity): The usual. I haven't had a chance to talk to you since 9th grade! I moved to another school, but my parents wanted me back to this school system. Not very many people liked me... (Mig): Oh. I see. (Trinity): Soooo...how was your summer? Did you go on any vacations or anything exciting? Mig looked at her and images began to flash into his mind. Terox was telling him the truth about his family, then another image with Dan putting the Gammatrix on him. He grabbed his left wrist. (Trinity): What's wrong? (Mig, nervous): I...it's nothing. My summer was interesting (looking the other way). (Trinity): Well okey-dokey. See ya around! Trinity closed her locker and took out her binder. She walked down the hallway towards a male with blonde hair pointed upwards in the front. The guy looked at Mig and then looked at Trinity. (Guy): Wait...is that Mig? Miguel Rivers? (Trinity): Yea. I didn't really expect to see him again either. (Wayne): Hang on, gotta go talk to him. Wayne ran over to Mig and Mig turned to look at him. He smiled and hi-fived Wayne just as Wayne did so to him. (Mig, happy and surprised): Dude, Wayne! What's up? (Wayne): It's so great to see you man. I've been very busy the past summer and last year as well. So, how are you doing? (Mig): Well, um, not too good. I can't really explain it... (Wayne): No no, it's fine. Both you and I have been having it a little rough the past few years. I mean, I lost my mom and my sister in a car crash and...our dog recently died from a disease. (Mig): That's sad. (Wayne, looking down): Yeaaaa...welp, we can hang out later, k? (Mig): I don't know if I can right now, maybe tomorrow. (Wayne): Oh, ok. See ya then! (Mig): Bye. Wayne ran over to Trinity and they both walked to their next class. Trinity smiled and waved. Mig lifted his hand off of his left wrist and looked at his Gammatrix and pulled his sleeve over it. He took out his binder from his locker and walked down the hallway. (Mig, sighing): Welp here we go... (Voice): As if going someplace else would make me give up. Mig turned his head around and saw Deristroll by the school door. (Mig): Oh perfect... He closed the door, showing Mrs. Michael's body against the door. Mig looked at her body and then gulped a tad. His eyes became wide. He backed up a little. (Deristroll, sarcastically): What's wrong? (fake smile). (Mig): I don't feel like playing this game right now. (Deristroll): You know, I was told not to kill you, but forget that. Seeing how vulnerable you are here is too tempting to refuse. He reached down towards his belt and pulled out a small stave. The stave grew and the tip of it spark with electricity and ran down the entire weapon. He aimed it towards Mig and fired a large electric ball. Mig jumped away from it and saw the lockers around him explode. (Deristroll, smiling): Oh, I'm sorry, you said you didn't want to play? (Mig): Considering the circumstances, looks like I have to either way. Mig activated the Gammatrix and scrolled through the holograms that came up. Deristroll laughed and turned intangible. (Deristroll): Try me. Quickly, Mig found Bedrock's hologram. He slammed down just as Deristroll struck him in the back with his stave. (Bedrock, frozen): EGRGHGF. (Deristroll): That was easier than the last time. Bedrock fell face-down onto the ground, paralyzed. HIs eyes were wide open and his vision was blurry. Deristroll laughed and shocked him some more. (Deristroll): Little sh- Just then, Deristroll's stave began to shake and broke out of his grip. It was hurled onto the ceiling and stayed there. Deristroll looked around and saw the remaining lockers' doors begin to vibrate and dent up. A swirling mass of bright light formed in the air. (Deristroll, covering his eyes): What now... Kurss stepped in through the portal and landed on the ground. Bedrock eyed him but couldn't say anything. Kurss then lifted his eyes from Bedrock's body and glared at Deristroll. (Kurss): You thought you could trick me? (Deristroll): I'm a very persuasive person. (Kurss, narrowing his eyes): Mhmmmm... He lifted Deristroll into the air and broke off parts of the lockers. He then morphed them around Deristroll's limbs and wrapped him up tightly. He threw him onto the ground. (Kurss): Damn you. You stopped his heart, and right as we speak, his brain is dying. His DNA is close to deactivating forever. All because of your lies. (Bedrock): Wrong...ergh Bedrock shook his body and transformed back unwillingly. He turned his body over and looked at Kurss and Deristroll. (Mig, startled and gasping for air): AH. EHGHFGFD. You...look... (Kurss): Familiar? Yea, you could say that. There's a lot of things you don't know, Miguel. You may know one very important part about your life, Terox, but there's much more. I knew your father extremely well, like two peas in a pod...such a shame he had to die. Mig got up and looked at Deristroll beginning to bleed. (Mig, confused): Terox? What do you know about him? Kurss began to grin. He turned to Mig and looked him in the eyes. (Kurss): Everything. Kurss then flashed and teleported away as well as Deristroll. Mig rubbed his head and eyes and then looked around. The first class bell rang and people came out of their classes, gasping and afraid. Dents and marks were all seen everywhere, as well as Mrs. Cochran's body. (Trinity, gasping): Oh my god... Mig sighed and picked up his belongings he had dropped on the floor. He then walked towards the crowd of students and teachers and walked towards his locker. Trinity walked up to him. (Trinity, angry and stunned): What the hell HAPPENED!? Oh my gosh!!!! (Mig): I don't know!!! Ok??? I. Don't. Know. (Trinity, eyes watering): Did you do this?? (Mig): No! Please, believe me. (Trinity): You're a monster, and a liar. We all saw you standing in the middle of all of that. I don't know how you can do all of that, BUT YOU'RE A FREAKING MONSTER!! Mig sighed and closed his locker door. He began to walk away. (Trinity, crying): YOU KILLED MY MOM!!!! Trinity leaned against her locker and slid down. She covered her face with her eyes and began to cry even harder. Everyone around stood looking at the destruction as the second bell rang. (Principal): ALRIGHT, EVERYONE GET OUTSIDE IMMEDIATELY. SCHOOL IS OUT FOR A WHILE. All the students began to run outside, avoiding Mrs. Michael's body by the main entrance. Mig stopped and looked at Trinity crying. He then ran towards the doors to leave. The principal ran over to her. He stopped again. (Mig, yelling out): TRINITY! I DIDN'T DO THIS! I PROMISE! The principal helped up Trinity and a few other teachers ran over to her. Mig then closed the door slowly. ---- Meanwhile, in the skies of Central City, an airplane was seen flying high over it. Kurss was seen on top of the plane with Deristroll floating via forced levitation by Kurss. Kurss walked near the back of the plane. (Kurss): Since you didn't kill him, I'll make this punishment a tad less severe. (Deristroll, struggling): GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Kurss smiled and looked over the plane. He saw the blue of the ocean and then levitated Deristroll over it. (Kurss): Hope you can swim, buddy. Just then, a red and black flash occurred behind Kurss. Terox appeared and held his hands behind his back. Kurss's smile turned into a somewhat frown. Terox walked up next to him. (Terox): When you said it was your turn, this isn't what I had in mind. (Kurss): Figures you'd show up at such an inconvenient time. Terox looked at Deristroll and then at Kurss. (Terox): Don't do it. I see potential in him. (Kurss): I did too, but it didn't turn out right. I caught him trying to kill Mig at his school when my instructions were clear. Terox looked at Deristroll. (Deristroll, fidgetting): Ghrrrgfdgkfk....agh... (Terox): He's a very strong ally, Kurss. We need him. You may not realize it because you're too angry, but we could use him. If Mig managed to fight him and make it out alive- (Kurss, interrupting angrily): He almost DIED. (Terox): Well he isn't dead. Remember this: I created you and gave you the power you hold now. You listen to me for once. Do not let go of him. It will kill him. Three against one...I love those odds, especially since Deristroll is even capable of killing Mig. Kurss angrily groaned and began to shook. He closed his eyes and began to laugh. (Kurss): You didn't create me...I was just dormant. I have a mind of my own, Terox, and I choose to use it myself. Enough of your corruption, enough of your force. I'm free. His right arm glowed. He turned it towards Terox and blasted a fire bolt at him. (Terox, angry): NO-(stumbling against the plane). Kurss smiled and then released Deristroll. Deristroll fell quickly and yelled out. Terox looked at Deristroll and then at Kurss. Kurss waved and teleported away. (Terox, furious): ERRGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Terox glowed red and dashed towards the plane's engine. He jumped into it and absorbed all of the energy emitting from it. The engine then deactivated and smoked. The plane began to fall. (Terox): Such a shame. Terox then dashed down towards Deristroll and raised his arms out. He shot bright red rays at him and blasted the parts tying him up. They exploded off him as he fell into the water. Terox narrowly missed the water and landed on the shore. He breathed somewhat heavily and looked towards the water. He then looked in the sky and saw the plane crash into the water, blowing up as a result. He then began to slightly grin and rose up. He walked towards the water, raising his left arm out. The fire energy from the plane's location began to spin in his direction and zoom at his hand. A circle formed around his entire hand as the energy entered him. (Terox, smiling): What a nice meal... He slapped his hands in the water and blasted it. The water levels began to drop and steam rose up from the dropping water. He dried out the water in a three mile radius and saw Deristroll's body laying on the sand. He walked over to him and looked down. Deristroll's eyes weakly opened up. (Terox): Keep in touch. Right now you have no use for me. (Deristroll, coughing): What of Kurss? Terox began to walk away and then turned his head back for a moment. (Terox): Our partnership has been terminated indefinitely. Deristroll began to cough more. (Terox): It's funny, really...he used to be a very great friend and a partner, but sadly, he had to intervene to help his son. Oh well, not all things last forever. Deristroll tried to get up but fell back down. His eyes then closed and he fell unconscious. Terox then looked up at the sky. (Terox): Like father, like son...both have no idea what I am. ---- -THE END- Major Events *Deristroll makes his debut. *Momentum makes his debut. *Klemer Krock makes his debut, though on the news. *Bedrock makes his debut. *Trinity Michaels, Mrs. Michaels (though now deceased), and Wayne Rogers debut. *Kurss's name is revealed, as well as his appearance and powers. *Kurss and Terox become enemies. *Kurss is revealed to be Mig's father. Characters *Central City Firefighters *Miguel Rivers *Daniel Rivers *Klemer Krock (video) *Mrs. Michaels (cameo; death) *Trinity Michaels *Wayne Rogers Villains *Deristroll *Kurss *Terox Aliens *Momentum (first appearance) *Bedrock (first appearance; x2) Trivia *Mig mentions an alien named Hellfire and was going to mention more until Dan interrupted him. This could mean that Mig had used them off-screen and knows what they can do. **This was shown with Momentum, as he seemed to know what he could do. *Terox reveals he had created Kurss and gave him his powers. **Kurss claims he is "living insanity," and was "dormant" until Terox brought him out. Category:Episodes Category:7th Planet Studios Category:Mig X Category:Migster7